


High Heels

by TheRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, High Heels, Keith being a confident bottom, Keith is korean, M/M, Power Bottoming, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin/pseuds/TheRedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shiro didn't know why he thought this was a good idea."</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Shiro and Keith have some secretive playtime in the training deck whilst the rest of the team are asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

Shiro didn't know why he thought this was a good idea.

Well Keith _could_ be pretty persuasive with those dark, mysterious eyes and that sexy body posture he always used when he wanted something. Shiro pulled at his restraints slightly, it turned out Keith was also pretty good at tying knots. Shiro just prayed that no one else in their team would think to visit the training deck this late, what with him tied to a chair, only a pair of black briefs hiding his manhood. 

The clacking noise of high heels approaching distracted Shiro from his bondage and he looked up to see his younger co-pilot, Keith. The young Korean man was dressed in red satin women's underwear and fishnet tights, as well as the dark red high heels which echoed through the deck. In his hands he cradled a horse whip, running his fingers along the length with a strange hunger in his eyes. Keith's tongue flickered as he licked the very end of the leather whip, not breaking eye contact with Shiro. Shiro gulped, shifting his body as far as the ropes would allow. 

As Keith stood in front of him, Shiro took in the sight with hungry eyes. The black-haired boy had such a wonderful body, physically fit and masculine yet feminine at the same time. The dim lights illuminated Keith's pale skin and Shiro followed the contour of his curved sides down to his fuckable hips and his muscular thighs. If only he could see that amazing ass from his seat. The underwear fit Keith perfectly and looked like it could have been made for him (maybe it was? Who knew). 

Shiro bit his lip as Keith finally approached him, running the whip down Shiro's musculed chest and between his large thighs. Keith obviously knew how sexy he was, how much Shiro wanted him. The way he stood in the starlight, every movement carefully calculated to arouse Shiro further. Keith's dark eyes glistened as the light hit them, narrowing with lust and confidence. 

"You want me so much, don't you, _Daddy_?" Keith smirked, those gorgeous, feminine eyes fixated on Shiro. 

Shiro couldn't respond in words. A weak moan escaped his lips as he gazed at Keith, his chest tightening. Keith knew his kinks, his weaknesses and where and how to touch him. He was at Keith's mercy, and he loved it. 

"You don't have to say anything." Keith added mischievously. 

Without warning Shiro felt something jab lightly at his erection. A high heel. Keith increased the pressure slightly and was rewarded by a soft whimper from the other man. Shiro closed his eyes in pleasure as Keith rubbed over his boxers with the shoe, pushing down against Shiro's body.

"You love this, don't you." Keith say in a matter-of-fact tone, smirking at Shiro.

Shiro replied with a small moan as the pressure was increased even more. 

"Say it!" Shiro felt the burn of the horse whip on his thigh as Keith yelled, raising the whip once again.

"I love it!" Shiro moaned, fighting against the heel the best he could. The pressure felt amazing under Keith's foot, the shoe was sliding slightly due to the precum leaking through Shiro's boxers. Keith lowered the whip and smirked once again.

"Good. You're a good boy." 

It felt liKe a breathe of air had hit him in the groin once Keith removed his foot. Shiro felt his cock throbbing through his underwear, the wetness only making him feel even more aroused. Keith hummed to himself before chuckling, running his hand over Shiro's wet erection, causing the larger man to gulp once again. 

"Now... What are we going to do with _this_?" Keith said in an almost sing-song tone, lowering his head to Shiro's cock. Delicate fingers pulled down Shiro's underwear revealing the thick, erect member which sprung forward from its confines. 

Shiro let out a moan as Keith ran his tongue over his wet head, lapping up the precum like a thirsty cat. His tongue was warm, his mouth hot. Shiro wanted nothing more than to fuck that mouth right now and cum all over that goddamn pretty face. 

To Shiro's dismay, Keith moved away from his cock to gently sit on Shiro's lap. The Korean boy pulled him closer, kissing him and Shiro tasted himself on Keith's tongue. He knew it was disgusting but his dick disagreed, the throbbing was driving him crazy. And there was just something so incredible about tasting your own fluids in someone else's mouth. 

Shiro was so fixated on Keith's face that he let out a whimper when something hard and hot brushed against his manhood. Keith moaned quietly as he began to grind himself against Shiro, the delicate red fabric darkened with the patch of precum. 

Shiro's thighs began to shake, he couldn't take this. This had been his idea in a throwaway comment about Keith seducing him, just a quick mention. He was the one who'd let Keith tie him up, but when the younger man said he was going to get changed Shiro didn't expect this. He couldn't believe that this man was the same as the red paladin, the hot-headed boy who seemed so fixated on training and becoming better. But it was, and Shiro was impressed. Impressed, and a little afraid.

Keith's hair began to fall over his face more as he grinded against Shiro, the look made Shiro want him even more. As if he read his mind, Keith suddenly began to pull down his panties, moving them down his leg before kicking them off. His gaze returned to Shiro, Keith's eyes burning with the same passion Shiro had seen before on the battlefield. 

"You're going to fuck me." Keith said in a commanding tone, though his smile was seeping through. 

Keith climbed back onto Shiro, kissing him once again, whilst running his hands through Shiro's short hair. Shiro was powerless to do anything. He wanted to touch Keith so badly, heck, he wanted to just slam him against a wall and get it over and done now. But Keith was moving slow. 

Keith ran his fingers across his own tongue in a slow, purposely sexual motion, not breaking eye contact with Shiro at any time. Reaching down, he began to finger himself slowly, moaning with the intent to drive Shiro even more over the edge. Shiro didn't know how he hadn't just cum already. Keith was on his lap, fingering himself and moaning, with the starlight touching his face at just the right angle for Shiro to see his expression. Every breath Shiro made seemed to become hotter and more desperate. 

Shiro moaned as Keith rubbed his ass against the head of his cock, moving his hips teasingly. Those fucking hips, that fucking ass. Shiro wanted to grab them but he couldn't, this was torturous. He clenched his fists in frustration. At least he could watch as this man had his way with him. 

"Keith... Do you-" Shiro's question was cut off by a swift finger to his mouth. 

"Shhh. You don't need to talk." Keith said seductively, but quite obviously flustered. 

Shiro braced himself as Keith finally lowered himself onto his cock, moaning in pleasure as he did. He went painstakingly slow, moving down a tiny bit at a time. Shiro attempted to move his hips but the ropework was simply too effective. 

" _Patience yields focus_." Keith said quietly with a smirk, throwing the black paladin's words back at him. Shiro simply grunted in response, too distracted by Keith, who had now managed to get his entire length inside him. 

Keith let out a gasp of air as the last inch slid inside him, sitting directly on Shiro for a moment and adjusting himself. Shiro looked up at his lover, there was an air of anticipation. Keith felt hot and tight, he always did. No matter how many times they made love, Keith's ass always seemed perfect.

Finally, Keith moved. Lifting his hips slowly he let out a soft moan, before moving back down. Shiro watched him, grunting again as the friction started. Each time Keith moved down, his head would bow and Shiro could see his expression of pleasure a little more clearly. Keith's black hair feathered over his shoulders, something Shiro would just love to grab right now. But there was no grabbing. Keith was completely in charge, it was frustrating but oh so arousing.

" _Ahhnnggh..._!" Keith let out a slightly louder moan as he picked up the pace, riding Shiro's cock. The tightness subsided a little, making it easier for him to move. Shiro gritted his teeth in pleasure, watching Keith through half-lidded eyes. _Fuck_ this felt good. There was something exciting about not being about to move whilst Keith did all the work. 

Keith started panting, finally picking up the pace to something faster. Shiro squirmed in his chair, he could feel he was close already but he didn't want to give in. Keith smirked at him through his sweat-stuck bangs knowingly. Just as Shiro felt he should say something, Keith suddenly moved faster. Shiro let out a loud whimper as he felt his cock throb and his stomach develop knots. Shiro yelled in pleasure as he came inside Keith, who slowed down at once, though not quite to a halt.

Shiro panted, squirming slightly with every moment Keith made, his cock sensitive and Keith still on him. "I... I came inside you..." he said in a quick panic. He knew they were both safe, but it still --

"I _wanted_ you to." Keith remarked, that mischievous grin on his face once again. 

Shiro didn't have time to respond before Keith started moving again, fast. He was sensitive, his cock was covered in his own cum as gravity took its effect and Keith was clenching even harder than before. " _F-Fuck!!_ " Keith yelled as he orgasmed, spurting his seed all over Shiro's chest and abs.

The two lovers sat there for a moment, their panting echoing quietly throughout the room. Keith finally moved, receiving a groan from Shiro as he lifted himself up off his cock. The boy stood up and stretched, his body sore from sex. He turned to Shiro, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I enjoyed that a lot, Takashi. "

"Me too... Actually." Shiro responded, the smile seemingly being contagious. Keith rolled his eyes at the 'actually' but still moved towards Shiro again, kissing him before moving to untie the ropes. The relief was heavenly. Shiro stretched, his muscles aching and his joints cracking. Sweat and cum pooled in his lap, which he decided to ignore for now. They would just have to have a late shower. Keith watched him, checking for any injuries or discomfort. 

"We should do this again." He said, finally standing up and looking down at his lover. "Plus, you look amazing in high heels."

Keith's smile was that of embarrassment, but gratitude. Laying his head on Shiro's chest, he mumbled _"I know._ "

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOoo well I haven't written porn in a while, but I hope you like this!! Voltron has really gotten me back into writing (I've literally only written about 8 fics in my entire life) so I'm really rusty. 
> 
> If anyone has any requests for Voltron smut, let me know! Or fluff of course!


End file.
